1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of broadband multimedia transmissions. In particular, the invention relates to broadband transmission of multimedia data to replicate live performances.
2. Description of the Related Art
The long history of multimedia technologies includes countless developments that support the transmission or rebroadcast of live events, such as radio, television, network-based multicasting, and video recording. However, these efforts have not been designed to recreate live events in a realistic manner, wherein the replicated event creates the illusion of the live event. Closed circuit television does allow multiple users at a remote site to witness a live event, such as a boxing match. However, no attempt is made to recreate the live event, such as the boxing match, in a realistic manner—i.e., one that creates the illusion of a live event—at the remote sites. State of the art virtual reality technologies are inadequate to convert the sights and sounds of a live event into a convincing virtual experience, particularly in real-time.
As such, it would be desirable to employ a technology that can realistically recreate live performances, such as concerts, speeches, and other events. It would be desirable to recreate these events in remote locations in real time, so that observers at the remote sites would have the experience of attending the live event. These desired technologies are among the objectives of the present invention.